


(Unsuccessfully) Resisting Change

by iamthefacebehindthemask



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Boys Kissing, Captain Ennoshita Chikara, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthefacebehindthemask/pseuds/iamthefacebehindthemask
Summary: Kei and Tobio try to maintain the status quo, but events are like dominoes in two ways: firstly, one thing leads to another, and secondly, the chain reaction is often hard to stop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an idea I got in the middle of the night and just had to write. This was born because I don't really imagine Kags or Tsukki to be the kind of people who do grand gestures when in love (which I am sure is a mutual relief, too, since I believe they don't prefer to receive such gestures either). I hope you like it!

They didn’t say anything because they didn't want to change anything.

* * *

 

It all started halfway through their first year.

Every time Kei went to Tobio’s house to help him with Japanese literature, he stayed way past the two-hour time limit he stipulated. Sure, they both grumbled about being stuck with each other, but no one made a move to end the session. This often led to Kei eating dinner with Tobio and his family. And, of course, that led to him being forced to refer to the setter using his given name.

_Still, nothing changed in their routine each time Kei came over._

* * *

 

At Sakanoshita shop, if the captain bought everyone meat buns, Kei would wait until the rest of the team was too busy eating to notice, tap Tobio on the shoulder, and wordlessly hand his own treat over. He knew that the weird duo practiced much more than anyone else, and he wasn’t that hungry himself.

_Still, Tobio didn’t protest even once._

* * *

 

Sometimes before practice began, Kei was too absent-minded while taping his fingers, and ended up doing it all wrong. His endless tongue-clicking resulted in Tobio untangling the mess and re-taping Kei’s fingers for him (not without a loud, exasperated sigh, and a quiet “what’re you doing, dumbass”). The club room was conveniently empty whenever this happened.

_From then on, Tobio just held his hand out for the tape before Kei could even start, and every time, Kei just handed it over with no objections._

* * *

 

One time, Kei was sitting in class, bored out of his mind, when he spotted a shaking Tobio in the hallway, walking really fast in the direction of the bathroom. He stood up and followed the quivering setter into the bathroom, and, after determining that His Majesty was indeed having a panic attack, wrapped his arms around the trembling boy (which was the right tactic, in this case) to calm him down.

“Stupid…I’m so stupid…”, Tobio had admonished himself afterward, over and over again, still enveloped in Kei’s arms (and warmth).

“Shh…you are the last person those words would ever apply to.”

Since that incident occurred, Kei kept a list of irrelevant and weird facts about volleyball memorized, which he told Tobio whenever he found him in this state, which was at least once a month.

_They successfully dodged important questions about what it meant._

* * *

 

When Kei took his first leave of absence for the academic year because he was sick, all he expected was a visit from Tadashi, with notes for everything he had missed, and maybe the company of his best friend as they finished homework together. Instead, he found a fidgety setter at his doorstep, with notes (that he asked Tadashi for, no doubt), strawberry shortcake, and some strawberry flavored yogurt. Based on the fact that Tobio had picked up his favorite brand of yogurt, Kei could safely assume one thing: Tadashi had had a hand in this.

He let Tobio in, and with the exception of this one surprise, the rest of his evening went exactly as he preferred: some company, and getting homework done.

_He knew Tadashi had questions, but there was no way to answer queries about something he himself didn’t understand quite yet._

* * *

 

Sometimes, if it got too late at night, Tobio’s mother would tell Kei to call his family and say he was staying at the Kageyama residence overnight. Tobio would set up a futon, and lend some nightclothes too large for himself to Kei. They slept, woke up, and went to school, and never mentioned it.

The last time this happened, though, they hadn’t fallen asleep right away. Instead, they’d sat next to each other on the futon and talked, the topics getting increasingly personal, and Tobio couldn’t remember at what point they were sitting this close to each other. Then Kei had pondered (with just the slightest snicker) why the setter didn’t accept any of the confessions he’d received (an average of 5 per day, the only calculation Shouyou had performed correctly, apparently).

“I- I don’t”-

Tobio had paused right then, unsure as to how to finish that sentence without awkwardness. That itself, however, had made it awkward, in a way.

“You like guys, then?” Kei had asked nonchalantly, causing Tobio to sputter, blush, and then nod.

“Yeah, I do. But, no one else on the team knows, and my family doesn’t know either, so…”

Kei had continued as if Tobio hadn’t just come out to him and asked to keep a secret.

“It’s the same for me. Tadashi knows, so does my family. I think Sugawara-san suspects it and has shared his suspicions with Azumane-san and Sawamura-san. I’d prefer if Your Highness kept my secret as well; my sexual orientation is no one’s business, really.”

_It really wasn’t anyone’s business, and yet, both of them had shared it with each other._

* * *

 

At some point in their second year, Kei had asked Tobio to teach him the jump serve. Well, he hadn’t made a verbal request; he’d just stuck around in the gym long after everyone else had gone home, and Tobio had figured out what Kei wanted. They practiced for a few months after that, but never let anyone else realize what they were doing.

So, understandably, the whole team was quite shocked when Kei had performed jump serves during their first Inter-High game of the season, a service ace included, helping them gain momentum. Ennoshita had clapped him on the back, Tanaka and Nishinoya had jumped on him, and Hinata had been stunned into silence (with envy oozing out of him).

_What Kei hadn’t anticipated was Tobio’s reaction._

After they won the match, Tobio had ignored the celebrations on the court and had swiftly dragged Kei out of the court with him to the deserted area at the back of the stadium. Then, without any warning, he had kissed Kei with more vigor than was necessary and Kei had responded with equal enthusiasm (against his better judgment) because it felt right. Afterward, they both had held onto each other desperately for several minutes, in temporary quietude, knowing they had only a few minutes of bliss before they would have to go back in and be held accountable by the rest of the team for their seemingly strange behavior.

* * *

 

Still, they didn’t say anything, because they didn’t want to change anything.

_**But actions are louder than any spoken word, so clearly, everything had already changed.** _

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached this point, then congratulations, you are at the end of this incredibly short fic (lol)! Thank you so much for reading this! Kudos and comments are really appreciated :)


End file.
